Mori's love
by Horriblefreak
Summary: Mori finally puts his desires into actions to claim Hani.


I have known Mori for a very long time. The Mori I know is very cute and very sensitive. The Mori everyone knows is quiet and distant. And that is what I like about him. He only looks at me, only cares about me and only wants me. Although I am very sure that Mori will only belong to me for the rest of my life, he hasn't said anything about wanting to stay beside me. That makes me a little insecure. I know he is not big about expressing himself but quietly, in his own small ways, at least let me know that I am not the only one having such desires. Stupid Mori!

My name is Honey and I am a senior this year (despite my height and cutesy disposition). The big guy that always hangs around me is Mori. _That_ stupid Mori. Today we arrived two hours before club activities start, so I decided to take a nap. I take my blanket out of the storage room and prepare myself on the couch for a good afternoon nap.

"Takashi!" I call.

He silently walks over to me and I pat the space on the couch next to me. He sits down obediently and I lay my head on his warm, muscular lap. Clenching my stuff bunny close to my chest, I wiggle a little before I settle into a position, then Mori pulls the blanket over me. He places one elbow on the armrest of the couch and lean his head against his clenched fist and place the other hand on my head. I like it when he does that. The weight of my big hands on my head. Sometimes he even strokes my hair a little. I snuggle into his hand and promptly fall asleep.

I wake up to a gentle shaking two hours later and realize that the rest of the host club members have arrived. They are making a racket about when they can go to Haru-chan's house again. I look up at Mori and stretch my hands out, wordlessly asking him to carry me. He easily lifts me out of the couch and proceeds to carry me towards the racket.

"We want to go to Haru-chan's house again too! And I want to eat Haru-chan's homecooked nabe and meet Haru-chan's papa and go to the commoners market!" I say excitedly.

"That's right that's right!" choruses the twins.

"Okay, it's about time for the guests to arrive. Go change to today's costumes," Kyouya says.

Everyone disperses after a round of jeering (except for Haruhi, who has that saved-by-the-bell look). The day is fairly uneventful. We each occupied a corner of the room to entertain our various guests and time passed quickly. One thing that is interesting to note is that when I got cream on the corner of my mouth that afternoon, Mori, who's sitting across from me could not get to me faster than the customer sitting next to me. So in the end, the customer wiped the cream from my face and I smiled sweetly at her and thanked her, which obviously got her all giddy with the moe effect. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mori furrowing his brows and slumping back into his seat a little.

After the club hours, we thank everyone for a hard day's work and we make our way home. In the car ride home, I slip my hand into Mori's and he shifts his gaze from the window to me. I stare up at his manly face which is a little down at the moment. I tilt my head to the side slightly to give that penny-for-your-thoughts look. He smiles vaguely and moves his gaze out the window again. He removes his hand from mine and pats me on my head lightly. I may be talkative when I am with other people but when it is just the two of us, we communicate by looks and small gestures. I am glad that we have such a deep understanding of each other that words are not necessary. However, sometimes I really am afraid that I might be wrong about the deeper issues.

That evening, we finished up our homework together in my room and had dinner brought up to us. By the time we are done with the assignments, it is already 11pm.

"Why don't you stay over, Takashi?"

"Um," he grunts back with a nod.

"Let's shower together and we can rub each other's back!" I say eagerly.

"Um."

I go to Mori's drawer (Mori stays over a lot, so I have a drawer specially cleared out for him to put his overnight stuff) and take out the necessities and then go over to my closet to take out mine. I skip back to where Mori is still sitting on the floor and pull him up by his hands. He trots wordlessly behind me as I drag him to my personal bathroom. We undress and push him down to sit on a stool. I wet his hair and squeeze some shampoo in it. Massaging his scalp, I work the shampoo into lather while humming a nonsensical tune. Using the foam I created, I walk to the front of Mori and start to sculpt his hair into all sorts of funny shapes. I laugh so hard that I double over, that's when I lost my footing and slip forward. Mori catches me swiftly in his arms. When the shock passes, I put my palms on his broad shoulders and push myself out of his embrace. Staring deeply into his eyes, I lean in to peck his lips lightly before pulling away to look at him. His expression there seems to be something lurking behind his eyes. I feel greatly disappointed and walk away from him to clean up myself. He also didn't say a word and carry on showering.

When we are done, we dress quietly and I walk over to blow dry my hair in front of the mirror. I watch Mori's reflection. He always blows dry my hair for me in this scenario but he didn't make a move to come closer to me. He just stands there stupidly with shifty glances that won't settle on anything. Most importantly, he refuses to even look at me.

"Takashi," I shout over the noise of the blow dryer.

He finally looks at me and sees me struggling with the big device in my small hands. I have no idea how to angle the blow dryer and it is hurting my scalp a lot. I believe I am even tearing a little from the pain. Mori quickly rushes over to take the heating device from me. He efficiently dries my hair but still refuses to make eye contact. When he is done, I exit the bathroom dejectedly. I sit on my bed and listen to him dry his hair. The sound of the blow dryer ringing in the emptiness of the room. Normally the silence between Mori and me is filled with understanding and comfort, now it is full of uncertainty and disappointment. I thought Mori liked me too. I thought he is too shy to make the make the first move so I kissed him. Apparently I thought wrong. Is he disgusted with me now? Will Mori hate me now?

He enters my room and bends over me to tuck me in. Mori takes such good care of me. Is it because of the obligations encoded in his blood? If Mori doesn't like me at all, why is he willing to do so much for me? Following me around so much has to be tough. Oh my god! Mori is going to get sick of me one day and leave!

I obediently lie down in bed, although with a sad pout, and let him tuck me in. To my utmost surprise, Mori actually lean in kiss my forehead before straightening his back and turning around to leave for the guest room next door. I quickly get up and catch the corner of his pajama top before he gets out of reach. He turns around to see what his shirt got caught on and for a split second our eyes finally met before he looks away and use my hand to cover his blushing cheeks. Delight spread across my face like wild fire, igniting all my cells with joy in its wake. I scoot over in my king size bed and flip out my covers in an invitation for him to climb in. He climbs into bed, facing me. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he folds them.

"You know, Takashi, I always think that I am the only person who knows what you are thinking. But sometimes, I get anxious about being wrong too."

He reach out to take the stuff rabbit from my arms and toss it to the ground before enveloping my in his strong arms. This feels like the safest and warmest place in the whole wide world. It smells of shampoo, soap and Mori. I am in heaven. I close my eyes in bliss and take a deep breath. I feel Mori's finger slip under my chin and tilt them upwards. I feel Mori's lips press against mine and my eyes pop wide open. Apparently he is not going to leave any doubt in me tonight. I close my eyes again and press into his lips slightly harder. I feel him open his mouth and his tongue licks my lower lip. I too, open my mouth to receive him. The kiss is sweet and endearing and I melt into it quickly. He turns to lie on his back and I climb on top to straddle him, without breaking the kiss. That is when things turn passionate. The kiss deepens and his tongue becomes even more restless. It elicits a moan from me and I arc my back into him. That's when I felt it. Mori's hardening cock. Wow, I didn't know he is that hot for me. I sort of know he might like me but this? I have never thought of. I am unexpectedly happy about it and not the slightest bit scared at all. His kiss moves from my mouth to go lower. He sucks on my adam's apple and I moan.

"Ahh…Takashi~"

Unsteady hands unbutton my pajama top quickly and clumsily. He pushes it apart and lets it fall off my shoulders to gather around my elbows. Both my hands flank his face as he brings a nipple into his wet mouth. I hiss when he nips it with his lips. He gives wet licks to them until his saliva drips downs my torso then he sucks it dry again. I throw my head back a little and push my nipple deeper into his mouth. He releases my hard nub and shifts his attention to the next one which he circles with the tip of his tongue before going in for the kill with a hard suck. He releases my nipple and looks up at me. His eyes have darkened from lust and mine too, are the same. He moves us until I am on my back before placing feathery kisses from my diaphragm to the tip of my swollen penis. I jolt a little from the contact. He takes my cock into his wet mouth and I hiss loudly. His hot, wet mouth almost feels like it is scalding my sensitive member. But that feeling quickly passes and I feel him tonguing me all over. He uses one hand to massage my balls and the other to twist my nipple. So many sensations running though my body at the same time that it is driving me insane. I reach my hands back to hold on to the headboard.

"Takashi! Ahh~ Takashi! Slow down! I'm…I'm going to…ahh…to…cum…Ahh!"

He releases me obediently but hooks his hands under my knees to lift my legs up until my glory hole is visible to him.

"Hold your legs up," he says to me.

I have no idea what he is going to do but I still do as he said and hug my thighs towards my chest. He pulls apart my butt cheeks and brings his head down so he can lick me. I shudder strongly.

"Takashi, where are you licking me?"

Suddenly, I am a little scared. I have no idea what is going on.

He leans up to kiss my forehead then says, "Mitsukuni."

I think he wants me to trust him, so I close my eyes again. I feel his tongue return to lick my down below. It is strange at first but is quickly got better. Sometimes he would even nudge at my opening with his wet tongue. I feel his finger pushing past my ring of muscle, wiggling its way inside of me. The scared feeling returns but I push it down, choosing to trust him. The initial pain is so great!

"Takashi, it hurts." My eyes have started to water.

"Sorry. It will be over soon." I can hear his heart wrenching through his voice for causing me such pain.

When the pain got better, he pushes in another finger, then another. Finally he hits that special spot in me that made me howl in pleasure. His fingers thrust into me with more fervor as they twist and turn and scissor, stretching me to an unimaginable size. Then he positions himself at my entrance.

"Mitsukuni." He looks longingly at me.

"Takashi." I smile at him.

He pushes into me slowly and I wither on the bed. So hot. Hotter than his warm embrace. So closer. Closer than interlocking limbs. Mori buries himself tightly inside me and I I accustom myself to his shape and size. I sigh deeply. All barriers are gone now. We are truly together in every sense of the word. I have never felt more complete. He starts to move and I wither even more as I thrash my head and claw at his arms. He picks up the pace and I got lost in the rocking motion. So much sensations yet so little time to feel them all. Those missed out sensations seem to be settling in the pit of my stomach, building up tension. My cock twitches, spewing pre-cum everywhere. Mori holds me close to him as we are reaching orgasm.

"Mistukuni. Mitsukuni." He pants softly into my ear.

"Oh Takashi!" I howl into the night.

The tension in my stomach broke and the orgasm rocks through my entire being. My anus begins to rhythmically contract, squeezing and release Mori's cock as he carries on thrusting into me. My seed spray liberally onto our stomachs as my balls squeezes every last spurt out of me. In a loud grunt, Mori cums inside of me. I feel his warm semen coat me as his balls contract, pressing against my butt cheeks. I hold Mori close to me as he pours his juice deep inside of me. When we have both calm down from our orgasms, he flips us over so that I lie on top of his chest. He slides out easily but I still hold his hot love in me. He sprinkles light kisses on my face then pull the blanket tightly around us.


End file.
